PRIMERA VEZ
by carla rosario
Summary: Jan Di es una chica que no le teme a nada, que afronta cualquier dificultad, con mucho valentía, esmero y mucho esfuerzo. Sin embrago solo le tiene miedo a ….¿quieres saber a que? Entonces por favor lee este fantic.


Jan Di es una chica que no le teme a nada, que afronta cualquier dificultad, con mucho valentía, esmero y mucho esfuerzo. Sin embrago solo le tiene miedo a ….¿quieres saber a que? Entonces por favor lee este fantic.

**PRIMERA VEZ**

Este es un pequeño one-shot... espero que guste. Los personajes Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado para este fan tic.

**PV JAN DI:**

Yo Gum Jan Di, soy muy tímida; hoy fue mi matrimonio y la verdad era como estar en un sueño irreal, todo fue muy bonito y Goo Jum Pyo hizo hasta lo imposible por hacer de este momento mágico y para recordar para toda nuestra vida.

Ahora solo tengo un "**temor muy grande",** y aunque sé que me he caracterizado por afrontar todo y no dejarme vencer. Es eso a lo único que temo.

**PV GOO JUM PYO**

Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, hoy me case con la **única** mujer a la que he amado, con la **única** que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y la **única** que llenara mis días de felicidad.

**PV JAN DI:**

Nos estamos dirigiendo a uno de los hoteles más imponentes de la isla Jedu, propiedad del grupo SHINWA, para pasar nuestra luna de miel. Yo no sé que voy a hacer para deshacerme de este miedo que tengo. Sé que él es el hombre que amo y que ahora por fin "**seremos uno solo", **nos entregaremos en cuerpo y alma. Soy una chica conservadora y para tener 25 años sigo siendo virgen. También sé que mi esposo a sus 27años no ha estado con ninguna otra chica y que para el soy la **única**, ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia, por eso los dos nos vamos a iniciar por ** PRIMERA VEZ. **

Aunque para ser sincera, en una oportunidad casi caemos en tentación y liberamos toda la pasión que tenemos guarda por el otro y de solo acordarme, siento que mi corazón se acelera sin parar.

**FLASHBACK**

**HACE 10 MESES**

Habían pasado 2 meses de que Jum Pyo le había pedido a Jan Di que se casara con `el, ella lo había aceptado, estaban comprometidos pero ella aun no quería fijar la fecha de la boda, por que quería terminar su internado y después de eso recién podrían casarse. A regañadientes Jum Pyo acepto, pero le advirtió que ni bien termine su internado se casaría con `el sin peros, ni protestas.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que un día Jum Pyo organizo un viaje sorpresa para Jan Di, para pasar un fin de semana en Nueva Caledonia. Ella pensó que irían todos los F4 y Ga Eul por eso acepto, pero cuando subió al avión y solo vio a Jum Pyo, se desanimo y no quiso ir, es así que de tanta insistencia de JP acepto.

Llegaron casi a las 7 de la noche a Nueva Caledonia, y al llegar los esperaban con una recepción y una cena privada a la luz de las velas, ella estuvo maravillada con todo lo acontecido y para cerrar con broche de oro los fuegos artificiales.

Al siguiente día, JP ya había organizado a detalle todo lo iban a hacer, empezando por tomar un rico desayuno, luego la llevo en helicóptero a ver nuevamente su corazón, pasearon en lancha, comieron en el mismo lugar que la primera vez a orillas del mar, vieron el atardecer, hasta que tenían que regresar a su cuarto a descansar, él le pidió para ver una película y Jan Di acepto. Vieron una película romántica que hizo llorar a los dos, tenía una serie de obstáculos como su amor, estaban los dos sentados en la alfombra del cuarto muy cerca uno del otro.

Jan Di estaba arre costada al hombro de Jum Pyo, cuando sintió que JP le toma por la barbilla, bajando la cabeza para que sus rostros se encuentren, Jum Pyo toca con su pulgar los labios de Jan Di y luego la besó, ella no puso resistencia , el beso que compartieron era tierno y suave, pero a medida que el beso continuaba se fue transformando en intenso y fuera de control, la falta de aire los hizo separase, pero la separación solo fue breve, se miraron fijamente para luego continuar con otro beso devastador que estaba lleno de deseo e intensidad.

Habían caído, en algún momento de su tórrido beso, contra la alfombra del cuarto , él estaba encima de ella, aun así ella no parecía tener miedo alguno. Jum Pyo empezó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, que de manera inconsciente hacían gemir a Jan Di. Sin darse cuenta ella estaba desabotonando la camisa de Jum Pyo, con nerviosismo logro sacarla. Jum Pyo sin dejar de besarla acariciarla su muslo por encima de su pantalón, la situación se estaba poniendo muy caliente y sin darse cuenta los dos estaban casi desnudos con tan solo sus ropas interiores.

Están besándose con avidez, hasta que inesperadamente el celular de Jum Pyo comenzó a sonar. Al principio no le hicieron caso, y siguieron inmersos en sus besos y sus caricias, pero sonó por segunda vez, y con insistencia haciendo parar a los dos; al darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban se apartaron de .manera brusca y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, Jan Di se levanto como un rayo y se dirigió al baño.

Jum Pyo se quedo sentado en la alfombra contestando el teléfono ( al parecer era un problema de una de sus empresas), corto la llamada y se vistió muy rápido dando se cuenta de que Jan Di se estaba bañando y salio de su cuarto para poder hacer lo mismo.

Esa noche no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar pero al día siguiente Jum Pyo estaba caminando de un lado al otro afuera de la habitación de Jan Di, hasta que ella abre la puerta y se asusto al verlo.

Jum Pyo (sorprendido y temeroso): po... podemos hablar un momento.

Jan Di (un poco nerviosa y asustada contesto): ehhh… si claro, y se dirigieron a la playa.

Jum Pyo: Jan Di **"lo siento mucho"**… sé que no tengo escusas y me deje llevar, por favor perdóname.

Jan Di: tu…. no eres el único culpable, yo también me deje llevar.(agacho la cabeza para evitar que Jum Pyo pueda ver sus mejillas rojas).

Jum Pyo: no me mal interpretes, tampoco creas que me quise aprovechar de ti, es solo que …. De manera inesperada Jan Di tomo con sus manos el rostro de Jum Pyo y lo miro fijamente.

Jan Di: yo sé que no quisiste aprovecharte de mi, y que si actuaste así, es por que yo te deje hacerlo…., También sé que nuestro amor necesita ser mas expresivo, pero por favor quisiera que lo expresemos después de casarnos.

Jum Pyo: tienes razón, olvidemos lo que sucedió. Y no te preocupes no volveré a hacerlo.

Desde ese día evitábamos a toda costa quedarnos solos, y si por alguna razón lo hacíamos solo conversábamos y tratábamos lo mas posible de no caer en tentación.

**DE VUELTA EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

**PV JUM PYO:**

De manera inconsciente y de reojo el dirige la mirada hacia su esposa y nota que esta pensativa y sus mejillas están rojas.

Él quiere estar a solas con Jandi, pero estaba un poco ansioso porque están en su luna de miel, y aunque carezca de experiencia él quiere que su **primera vez sea solo con ella", ** el tratara de ser cuidadoso y con mucho cuidado y amor se entregaran para ser uno solo.

Sin que Jan Di se diera cuenta, el coche se estaciona a las afueras del hotel, y solo solo vuelve a la realidad cuando siente que Jum Pyo le toma las manos y da un beso suave en ellas. Él la mira sonriente y le dice:

Jum Pyo: cariño hemos llegado.

Jan Di: uhhhhh… no me había dado cuenta.

Jum Pyo: vamos (le dice como un susurro), jalándola de la mano.

Entraron al lobby del hotel y se dirigieron al ascensor privado que los dirigiría al ático del hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas. Entraron al ascensor presionaron el ultimo piso, cuando llegaron a la puerta Jum Pyo cargó a Jan Di en los brazos y le dijo: **"ESTO ES UNA TRADICION", **luego marco el código de seguridad y la puerta se abrió, entraron y dejo a Jan Di en el suelo y con nerviosismo cerro la puerta . Ellos vagaban alrededor del cuarto y un silencio incomodo los abordo hasta que el primero en romper el hielo fue JP.

Jum Pyo: que te parece si tomamos un baño juntos.

Jan Di (inmediatamente se sonrojó y abruptamente evitó sus ojos, ella le dio la espalda para que no pudiera ver sus mejillas). Y al instante respondió:

Jandi: ¡No!…... Quiero decir, tú primero y yo me bañare después …...

JunPyo sabe que ella es tímida para bañarse con él. Así que se reprocho por lo que dijo, se fue directamente al baño. Después de un momento, salió vestido con una túnica blanca mientras se seca el cabello con una toalla.

Jandi no puede mirarlo y apresuradamente se encerró en el baño. Para Jum Pyo su esposa, estaba demorando mucho, y espera con impaciencia a que por fin pueda salir para que puedan estar juntos.

Jandi en el baño se paseó de ida y vuelta, mirando a su aspecto en el espejo antes de salir. Ella no puede entender lo que siente en este momento. Ella mueve sus manos en el aire mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro para relajarse. Recordaba los momentos en que compartió besos con él, la vez que casi caen en tentación y lo hacen y sus mejillas vuelven a estar rojos. Él quiere que esta noche sea especial para ellos y absolutamente para ella.

JunPyo: "¿Y ahora, qué le está tomando tanto tiempo en el baño", se dijo a sí mismo.

Entonces oyó abrirse la puerta, vio a Jan Di que surgió frente a él con un vestido de noche muy sencillo. Era muy simple, pero seductor …. ... su pelo brillaba con mucha claridad. Jan Di se congeló. Ella ha estado tan nerviosa y absorta en sus pensamientos ... Que no se ha dado cuenta de que JunPyo estaba de pie delante de ella….. ella jadeó cuando olió el aroma limpio y cálido de su cuerpo recién duchado.

Jun Pyo: "Eres tan hermosa, Jan Di …. ..", pronuncio con voz ronca. Oliendo su aroma dulce y fresco de lavanda.

Jan Di bajó la cabeza tímidamente mientras él levantó la barbilla y se miraron a los ojos. Él comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, el cuello y el hombro con la mano , y ...le dijo: **"te amo"** ... …..(un profundo suspiro) y dijo: **"Sé que hemos pasado por mucho; por alegrías , tristeza, penas, penurias, pero nuestro mi amor por ti sigue creciendo aquí en mi pecho y hoy que es nuestra primera vez, solo te pido que confíes en mí, serás mía hasta que la muerte nos separe"….**

Dichas esas palabras pasó el pulgar sobre sus labios. Lentamente bajó la cara hacia ella, la besó en la frente, luego la punta de la nariz antes de bajar a sus labios dulces y suaves. …... Jun Pyo la abrazó más a él y oyó su grito ahogado. Jan Di inhaló profundamente su aroma masculino. Lo besó con ternura y afecto….. ... envolvió las manos alrededor de su nuca. Jum Pyo le devolvió el beso con toda su intensidad y deseo. Se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro ... Sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión y deseo por el otro. Él tiró de los tirantes de su camisón y luego lo sacó de su hombro y cayó en el suelo ...,tienes una piel suave, susurró en voz muy temblorosa. Ella se sonrojó y se estremeció cuando sintió el aire frío rozando su cuerpo casi desnudo. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía tímida y la forma en que ella se sonrojó añadido más pasión para él.

Jum Pyo levantó a Jan Di y la puso sobre la cama lentamente. Jan Di volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para que Jun Pyo no se dará cuenta de que está sonrojada ...

JunPyo se mueve en la cama con ella, y gira su cuerpo sobre el de ella mientras no dejan de besarse….. ... él suavemente la reclamaba y a lo largo de la noche hicieron el amor, "**entregándose por primera vez en cuerpo y alma", **convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz que brilla dentro de las cortinas. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que son las siete. Ella sonrió, increíblemente su cuerpo se adapta bien con el tiempo que normalmente se despierta, incluso si se siente tan dolorido y rígido. Se sienta lentamente, no queriendo crear cualquier perturbación que pueda despertar a Jun Pyo. Ella miró a su marido con ternura que está acostado boca abajo, con la cara de costado y el brazo alrededor de su cintura. JunPyo es sólo para ella. Ambos crearon unas tiernas y amorosas noches juntos, bajo una conexión caliente del cuerpo. Caminó hacia el baño envolviendo su cuerpo con túnica de Jun Pyo. Ella se dio una ducha y se cepilló los dientes rápidamente. Se vistió con un vestido de algodón simple. Se dirigió a la cocina y buscó algo para cocinar. Ella preparó un desayuno rápido con tostadas y omelett, café recién pasado y un nutritivo jugo de naranja …

A medida que organizó el pan en un plato, las imágenes de su noche de bodas están jugando en su cabeza y se le hace difícil poder concentrarse en lo que está haciendo. Ella se sonrojó pensando en cuantas veces Jun Pyo la hizo suya. ¿Cuántas veces llegaron a la cumbre del amor juntos. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaron del placer de la noche anterior. Fue doloroso para ella **la primera vez**, pero, con cada toque y beso que Jun Pyo le daba, el dolor era arrastrado.

Mientras ella estaba cocinando, Jun Pyo rodó a su lado en la cama tratando de encontrarla palpando con sus manos. Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no está a su lado. Se detuvo y escuchó con atención los sonidos en el entorno y sonrió. Sabía que ella sólo estaba en la cocina preparando algo. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Comprobando que su túnica no esta por por ningún lado. Llenó el jacuzzi con agua y se vierte olor leve de aceite aromático. Entonces, se encontró su bata colgada en la pared. Se dio cuenta de que Jan Di podría haberlo utilizado cuando se despertó para darse una ducha. Encendió una vela esencia de vainilla y poner un poco de pétalos de rosa sobre el agua para dar un toque romántico. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

No pudo creer el evento romántico de la noche anterior. Solía ser inútil cuando se trata de romance. Pero al darse cuenta de lo romántico que había sido, le hizo pensar que también casarse con Jan Di le ayudó ha convertirse en un **romántico empedernido**... ….Él piensa que tomando una ducha puede refrescar su cuerpo. Después de que él se dio una ducha rápida, salió de su habitación para ver lo que Jan Di ha preparado para él. En el momento en que se dirigía a la cocina, Jan Di estaba sirviendo café.

Él la miró la cabeza, el cuello delgado, que tenía el pelo recogido en un moño... a la espalda... y dejó que sus ojos le llegaban a los muslos ... de repente sintió que su garganta se le seca. Pero él decidió bajar sin hacerse notar para sorprenderla.

Jan di sintió que alguien podría estar mirándola. Volvió la cabeza y vio a su marido bajar por las escaleras caminando hacia ella. Ella fingió no advertir su presencia y siguió cocinando delante de la estufa. Entonces JunPyo puso su brazo en su cintura . Hundió la cara en su pelo y olía profundamente. Ella se sobresaltó ...

JunPyo: hhmmm ... Me gusta el olor de su champú ...

Jan Di río tímidamente y me sintió un calor liberado alrededor de su cara. Suavemente se amasa con las manos mientras inhalaba su aroma.

JunPyo: Estoy muerto de hambre y es el momento para mí para comer mi desayuno. Pero antes de tomar el desyuno ... He estado esperando para bañarme contigo desde ayer por la noche ... Ahora, no voy a dejar que esta oportunidad se me escape... ven conmigo por favor…...

Ella no respondió. Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos de él y su cara en sonrojó.

JunPyo: Tomaré eso como un sí..., y la cargo en brazos hasta el baño

JunPyo la llevó al dormitorio mientras sus labios estaban pegados entre sí. Entraron al baño de la habitación, la bajo al suelo y con un poco de sonrojo por parte de Jan Di en cuestión de segundos, estaban los dos desnudos Jun Pyo coloco a Jan di en el jacuzzi. Él la miró y cogió un puñado de agua y apuntó hacia ella, viendo su sonrisa brillante como ella le devolvió el favor. Tomó el jabón y se enjabonaban su cuerpo mutuamente Sus manos seguras se deslizaban húmedamente en su piel, masajeando sus músculos doloridos...

Después se bañarse juntos .. Jun Pyo cogió una toalla para secar el cuerpo de Jan Di. Ella con torpeza comenzó a imitar sus movimientos ; está moviendo lentamente las manos…. .. Cogiendo la toalla para secar a Jum Pyo.

Después del baño fueron a tomar desayuno. Recorrieron las instalaciones de la isla JEJU, pasando un tiempo maravilloso les quedaba una luna de miel de 1 mes, tenían una nueva vida por delante.

El miedo que tenia Jan Di se borro al encontrarse que Jum Pyo formaba parte de su vida, y que los dos eran uno solo al amarse por toda la eternidad…...

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado mi one –shop, sé que no soy muy buena pero he dado lo mejor de mi. Espero sus comentarios así sean buenos o malos, pero no sean tan malas, porque de los errores se aprenden.


End file.
